Himitsu Kuro no Chikai
by RinOujosama14
Summary: Teorías que pueden darte ideas para entender la canción "Himitsu Kuro no Chikai"


*Esta basado en la versión de Rin

*No es una historia, son las teorías de lo que puede haber pasado con la canción y vídeo

* * *

~ Himitsu Kuro no Chikai ~

Historia

Teoría

Rin, Len, Luka y Kaito

Había una vez un pueblo donde reinaba la malicia y el pecado así que un ángel (Rin) decidió hacer recapacitar a los humanos y bajo al mundo con la misión de limpiar y purificar a los humanos

*Nota aquí hay varias teorías de como Rin perdió su ala y por que conocía a Len

Teoría 1.~Amor que no debe ser~

Rin al llegar al mundo conoció a un joven (Len) de quien se enamoro pero ella desconocía la identidad de este (Lo que quiere decir que Rin no sabia que Len era un demonio) Len al ver la belleza del ángel (Rin) se enamora perdidamente de ella.  
Sin explicar nada, Rin se olvida de su misión de limpiar al mundo y decide irse con Len.  
Len jamás revelo a Rin que el era un demonio lo cual causo que cuando tuvieron relaciones Rin pecara y ya no pudiera regresar al cielo. * Nota: en esta teoría explica la muerte de Len: Len le entrega su corazón a Rin en su totalidad  
Tras pasar el tiempo otro demonio (anónimo) al percatarse de que que hay un ángel (Rin) en la tierra así que decide matarlo pero Len defiende a Rin lo cual causa que el demonio (anónimo) solo pueda quitarle un ala a Rin tras esto Len jura recuperar el ala de Rin y hasta que no lo logre no volverá.

Teoría 2 ~Un lugar peligroso~

Rin encaminada a cumplir su misión llega al mundo pero no tenia idea de los peligros de este en el momento en el que Rin esta en una iglesia purificando a las personas llegan unos hombres (anónimos) que la toman por sorpresa y la violan lo cual la vuelve impura pero durante la violación Rin pierde una de sus alas Len quien en ese momento esta tentando a los humanos se percata de lo ocurrido y decidido a terminar con la vida del ángel (Rin) al llegar para completar su propósito cuando mira al ángel (Rin) queda perdidamente enamorado de ella así que deja a un lado el echo de que son enemigos mortales y le promete que encontrara una manera de que Rin recupere su ala

Teoría 3 ~Falsas promesas de amor~

Rin al llegar a la tierra se enamora de un joven (anónimo) que es humano pero ella sabe que esta prohibido que el y ella se junten pero el le dice que hay una manera la cual el hacer un trato con un demonio a lo cual Rin al creer que ha encontrado a su amor verdadero accede a hacer aquel trato.  
Cuando Rin esta en camino para hacer el trato con algún demonio Len se percata de su presencia pero justo cuando estaba decidido a que el haría el contrato con ella se enamora perdidamente de ella así que es incapaz de lastimarla o causale algún mal  
Rin sin notar la presencia de Len continua hasta toparse con un demonio (anónimo) con el cual hace un contrato que a cambio de una de sus alas la volverá humana para que pueda estar con el chico (anónimo) del que ella esta enamorada Rin accede a los términos del contrato y le entrega al demonio (anónimo) su ala.  
Len decide seguir a Rin tras hacer el trato con aquel demonio (anónimo) para ver para que Rin quería un trato con un demonio.  
Rin regresa con el chico (anónimo) y tras tener relaciones con Rin, el chico (anónimo) se va Rin lo detiene preguntando por que lo hace, a lo que el (anónimo) responde diciendo que no la ama que solo era algo pasajero y sin sentido  
Rin tras haber perdido su pureza su ala y su amor esta devastada pero Len se acerca a ella y le promete recupera su ala

*Nota esta teoría no coincide muy bien con lo que dice la canción por que se podría entender que Rin era hombre ya que en ambas versiones de la canción el ángel es una femenina que cuando es humano es un varón

*Fin de las teorías

Rin al no poder regresar al cielo y haber pedido una de sus alas decide volverse monja para ser lo mas cercano a un ángel en el mundo.  
Tras varios años transcurridos Rin pierde la esperanza de recuperar su ala.  
Un día mientas Rin rezaba en la iglesia un ángel (Luka) cae del cielo.

*Nota mi deducción de el porque Luka cayo del cielo es que tuvo una pelea con un demonio.  
No tengo otra teoría pero si surge otra la pondré.

El ángel (Luka) caído esta herido a lo cual Rin al recordar su experiencia decide ayudarla y protegerla.  
Luka al ser aceptada y cuidada por Rin ella se enamora de Rin pero sabe que Rin no la ve de la misma forma así que Luka decide buscar la manera de ser amada por Rin.  
Len al percatarse del deseo del deseo de Luka tiene la idea de que podría intercambiar una de las alas de Luka por cumplir su deseo y así el poder cumplir su promesa de devolverle su ala a Rin.  
Len habla con Luka sobre el contrato a lo cual Luka le parece su única opción con Rin así que accede al contrato con Len.  
Len le quita una de sus alas a Luka lo cual la convierte en Kaito de quien Rin se enamorara perdidamente según lo establecido por el contrato.

Rin preocupada al no encontrar a Luka decide buscarla donde la encontró en la iglesia pero se encuentra con un joven (Kaito/Luka) muy apuesto del cual apenas lo ve queda total y perdidamente enamorada de el.  
Kaito y Rin tienen relaciones aun sabiendo que Rin era una monja.  
Kaito guarda el secreto de que el en verdad es Luka para que Rin no deje de amarl .  
Len una vez obtenida el ala decide esperar para que Luka tenga oportunidad de estar con Rin y cumplir el contrato.

Rin sigue con sus labores de monja aun sabiendo que el ser monja y estar con alguien esta prohibido.  
Mientras Rin se encuentra en el altar rezando llega Len con el ala de Luka en las manos y se la ofrece, Rin ya sospechaba que el ala era de Luka aterrada por el echo de que Luka había sido lastimada para obtener esa ala Rin la rechaza y también rechaza toda posibilidad de volver con Len debido a que ella ahora esta enamorada de Kaito (Luka).  
Len molesto y enojado ante la reacción de Rin se da cuenta de que la culpa la tiene Luka/Kaito.  
Len decidido a recuperar a Rin sabe que la única forma es matando a Luka/Kaito así que va hacia donde se encuentra y le dispara pero Rin se da cuenta y se atraviesa en el disparo para proteger a Kaito (Luka).  
Rin recibe el disparo en el pecho lo cual le causa la muerte.

*Nota hay dos teorías de la muerte de Len

Teoría 1 ~Corazones Entrelazados~

*Nota esta solo coincide si la teoría de "Amor que no debe ser" es la teoría que se ha tomado en cuenta.

Cuando Rin recibe el disparo Len quien tiempo atrás le había dado su corazón a ella.  
Es herido porque el había juntado su corazón al de ella lo cual le causa la muerte.

Teoría 2 ~Suicido~

Len al ver que Rin el amor de su vida a muerto por su culpa decide quitarse la vida.

*Nota si bien esta teoría no coincide con el video puede ser que el video es mas algo simbólico.

*Fin de las teorías.

Luka regresa a su forma natural en el momento en el que Len muere a causa de que el contrato esta roto.

*Nota hay varias teorías de lo que sucede con Luka después.

Teoría 1 ~Regreso al cielo~

Luka le pide a dios que regrese a Rin a la vida dios al ver que Luka tiene un amor sincero por Rin perdona los pecados de ambas pero le prohibe a Luka volverse a ver con Rin así que regresa a Luka al cielo y Rin la deja en la tierra.  
Luka regresa al cielo solo dejando atrás una pluma negra que simboliza los pecados cometidos en la tierra.  
Rin jamás se entera de que Kaito en Realidad era Luka así que Rin se queda esperando volver a verlos a ambos.

*Nota esto coincide con el video y con la teoría bíblica de el perdón de los pecados.

Teoría 2 ~Entrega de el ala~

Luka con el ala que le queda se la da a Rin para que continúe viviendo después Luka huye para no tener que ver a Rin sufrir por el pecado que cometió y para que Rin nunca la olvide deja una de sus plumas.

*Nota esta teoría deja muchas cosas inconclusas pero coincide con la canción.

Teoría 3 ~Infierno antes que muerte~

Luka al ver a su amada muerta decide dar su propia vida por ella pero sus pecados la llevan al infierno lo cual vuelve sus alas negras y lo único que deja para que Rin la recuerde es una pluma  
Rin al despertar no recuerda a Kaito ni a Len pero la pluma le recuerda a Luka, Rin cree que Luka recupero sus alas y regreso al cielo así que Rin espera el día de su muerte para poder regresar al cielo y volver a ver a Luka.

*Nota esta teoría también podría coincidir con el video de que la imagen donde Luka esta en el cielo y Rin en la tierra seria lo que Rin cree que paso con Luka.

*Fin de las teorías.

~Fin~

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^_^


End file.
